


After The Millionth 'I Love You'

by SunFlowerJHS



Series: my midnight shit that i make. enjoy while you can. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, i have never wrote smut before dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFlowerJHS/pseuds/SunFlowerJHS
Summary: basically lucas interrupting before and after sexy times EHKHDor"I love you," Jungwoo says softly, pulling his forehead against Ten's."I love you.""I love you.""And I-" Yukhei suddenly exclaimed, "-want sleep, get a room!"The couple in front of Yukhei simply laugh, Ten grabbing Jungwoo's small hands. As the both of them leave the studio, Yukhei sighs and burps, laughing loudly and exiting behind his hyungs.





	After The Millionth 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

> i have never wrote smut before, criticism is heavily needed.  
> THEY ALSO CONSENTED TO HAVING NO CONDOM ON WHILE HAVING SEX, THOUGH I DO EXPECT Y'ALL TO PRACTICE SAFE, SANE AND CONSENSUAL SEX IF THAT IS YOUR ALLEY.

"I love you," Jungwoo says softly, pulling his forehead against Ten's.

"I love you."

"I  _love_ you."

"And I-" Yukhei suddenly exclaimed, "-want sleep, get a _room!"_

The couple in front of Yukhei simply laugh, Ten grabbing Jungwoo's small hands. As the both of them leave the studio, Yukhei sighs and burps, laughing loudly and exiting behind his hyungs.

 

 

 

 

"Ten- Ten, not here.. people can see us!" Jungwoo whines quietly, but not fighting back. His back was pushed against the wall as Ten just smirks against Jungwoo's neck, pleased when he heard a sudden whimper when he nips his skin. As Jungwoo fumbles with Ten's buttons, he exposes his neck to his boyfriend's sinful mouth. Ten unlocks the door to his room and drags both of them inside, closing the door while his lips were still on Jungwoo's skin. He suddenly drops Jungwoo on his bed, taking off his silk shirt and glasses as well. Jungwoo moans quietly as he ravishes Ten's lean and toned body, licking his soft lips at the thoughts in his mind. Ten quickly pulls off Jungwoo's shorts and boxers, pulling up his shirt to expose his chest as well. The cotton material rubbed against his skin as Ten leans down, his tongue gliding against his pale skin. As Ten went to pull off Jungwoo's shirt, Jungwoo jerked away. 

"I wanna- wanna get fucked by you, in-in this.." he whispers in Ten's ear. The older leans back and chuckles at his cuteness, kissing his boyfriend, his soft lips gliding against Jungwoo's.

"I love you so much," he murmurs and continues to kiss Jungwoo. Ten pulls back after what seemed like forever, kissng Jungwoo on the top of his head.

"Get the lube for me baby, where we usually put it," Ten softly murmurs. Jungwoo scrunches his nose but reaches for the drawers anyway, opening the bottom compartment and shuffling through to find the bottle of lube. He grasps the clear bottle and hands it to Ten, kissing his smaller boyfriend quickly before getting on his hands and knees. Ten sits back, opening the cap and squirting a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He slowly prods at Jungwoo's hole, slipping a finger in. Jungwoo lets out a moan, dropping his head into the pillows at the sudden intrusion.

"Such a pretty baby boy, all mine," Ten coos as he pumps his finger in and out, not minding the whines and whimpers coming from Jungwoo. He starts out teasingly slow, his fingers barely move. Jungwoo's whines turn into cries of frustration, his cock leaking precum.

"Ah-ah! T-Ten, please, mo-more!" Jungwoo whines, "I've been good, I-I promise!" He pushes his ass back against Ten's hand, gripping the soft sheets with his hands. Ten smiled softly, feeling generous, he adds another finger and another, pumping harder. Jungwoo's whines turn into screams as Ten finds his prostate, his body shaking violently, Ten's fingers stretching him out. Jungwoo's hands give out from under him, his upper torso lays on the pillows as he struggles to breathe because of Ten's fingers.

"'m gonna- gonna cum, wanna- wann- wanna cum on y-your cock, plea-please..!" Jungwoo screams as he jerks away from Ten's fingers. Ten simply takes his free hand and covers Jungwoo's mouth, pulling both of them into a sitting position as he continues to finger him. Jungwoo arches his back, his moans muffled. He screams in Ten's hands as he orgasms, his hands flailing and gripping onto Ten's thighs. As Jungwoo leans on his body, Ten slowly pulls out his fingers, cooing.

"Do you want to take a nap before we continue, baby?" Ten asks softly, petting his hair. Jungwoo shakes his head furiously, coming out his hazy trance, he turns around to sit on Ten's lap and kisses him softly. He wraps his arms around Ten's 

"Wanna make you cum before sleeping," he murmurs against the other's lips. Jungwoo shuffles out of Ten's grasp, moving his legs so he could take off his pants. Jungwoo quickly slips off Ten's ripped jeans and boxers, throwing them somewhere over yonder. Jungwoo peers at Ten's cock swiftly, his mouth watering at the size. He then sits up, shuffling towards Ten. jungwoo quickly fills his palm with lube before slicking it onto Ten's cock. Ten chuckles at Jungwoo's eagerness, grasping at his hips and helping him align his hole with his cock. Jungwoo slowly sinks down on Ten's cock, moaning while he grips onto his shoulders. He sits there for a moment as he gets used to the feeling of being full, his eyes shut and his hands clenched. Ten sits there patiently, carding his hands through Jungwoo's hair, his other hand rubbing the small of his back.

"C'mon baby, you can do it," he quietly whispers, bucking his hips up slightly. Jungwoo only whimpers, his hips move with resistance moving. His hips pick up pace slowly, his body feeling more and more loose. the sound of skin slapping and groans were all that could be heard in the room as Jungwoo continues to bounce on Ten's lap. Jungwoo slowly shifts on his lap, trying to find the high from Ten's fingers. As he continues to shift, Ten noticed his search. He smirked before grabbing Jungwoo's hips once again, bucking his hips up with vigor.

"Ah-Ah! T-Ten, please don't stop!" Jungwoo screams as he felt the high. His head tilted back in pleasure, his arms loosing their grip. Ten quickly lays Jungwoo back down onto the bed, putting his hands next to his head. Ten sits up, he grabs Jungwoo's legs and pushes them onto Jungwoo's chest, his cock pushing in deeper. jungwoo's head tilts up once again, his hands grasping at the sheets under him. He shut his eyelids in euphoria, white dots blotting his vision. Ten found it cute that he closed his eyes, with his sweater still covering bits of him, so he kissed the top of Jungwoo's head softly. When Jungwoo noticed he closed his eyes, he opened them once again to look at his boyfriend, who's were concentrated on his, the dark aura of lust looming behind them. His moans become louder as a chill ran down his spine.

Ten's hip stutter as he felt his stomach tighten, he leans in and kisses Jungwoo harshly, "I'm gonna-  _fuck_ \- gonna cum baby," he groans against his lips. Jungwoo nods hazely as he arches his back in pleasure.

"I'm- I'm gonna cum soon, t-too," he barely gasps out, his mind clouded in pleasure. Ten speeds up his pace, chasing his orgasm. He takes one hand from Jungwoo's legs and grasps his boyfriend's cock and pumping it quickly. Jungwoo shrieks in pleasure as his eyes roll into the back of his head. "Gonna cum, gonna cum daddy- ah,Ten!" he fumbles with his words as he shakes, cumming with a high-pitched scream. His cum painting his stomach white. After a few more thrusts, Ten soon follows with a loud moan, his cum filling up Jungwoo once more collapsing onto a dazed Jungwoo. Their pants imminent even outside the door. Ten slowly pulls himself out, aware of Jungwoo's sensitivity. He hauls himself up, getting off the bed. 

 "Let's get you cleaned up baby," Ten whispers as he kisses Jungwoo on the forehead. He then grabs a pair of shorts and his shirt from the ground, quickly going out of his room to go to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and wetting it. Ten comes back with the warm, wet towel, setting it on the table. He moves Jungwoo's arms to take off his sweater, grabbing the towel and wiping off the sweat and drying cum on his sleepy boyfriend. He travels down further to wipe his hole softly, Jungwoo whimpering softly. He coos quietly, rubbing his sides softly with his free hand. Ten then stands back up, going to his closet. He opens a drawer filled with Jungwoo's leftover clothes from before, picking out a cotton t-shirt. He shuts the drawer and goes back to Jungwoo, tapping his shoulder.

"Baby, wake up," Ten starts, "you need to put on a shirt, you'll get a cold if you don't." Jungwoo blinks multiple times before nodding softly, sitting up from his position. He raises his hands up, following routine. Ten smiles softly and pulls his arms through the shirt, and then his head. He pulls it down properly before getting into the bed next to Jungwoo, getting under the covers and beckoning Jungwoo to get closer. So he does, he cuddles next to him in comfort, sighing softly as he stares into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I love you," Jungwoo says quietly, kissing Ten's quickly. His boyfriend only smiles and holds him close, patting his back softly.

"So about the daddy th-"

"Tomorrow, goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> practice aftercare, kids, I was just lazy to write proper aftercare. Always clean up after so you don't feel like shit after a while.


End file.
